The object of the invention is to provide a device or apparatus for loading the sliver thus piled in the ramp into spinning cans sequentially and efficiently, without having to stop the spinning frame for replacing full cans with empty ones.
Apparatus in accordance with the invention includes a ramp followed by a tiltable support for positioning the can to be filled with its mouth adjacent the end of the ramp, so that the rope-like strand moves progressively along the ramp and into the can. The can is releasably held on the support, and the support is tiltable to various positions at angles to the horizontal, being preferably tilted downwardly progressively as the can is filled. Means are provided for severing the sliver between the ramp and the can. Advantageously, a further twin support is provided for holding a full can and an empty can, the twin support being displaceable at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the ramp, and tiltable between a position at an angle to the horizontal and an upright position. The arrangement is such that the twin support, initially releasably carrying an empty can, can be tilted into position to receive a full can from the first support, then shifted to transfer the empty can to the first support, then tilted upwardly to transfer the full can to a first conveyor and receive a further empty can from a second conveyor, and then moved back into position for a repeat operation when the first mentioned empty can is filled with the sliver.
The ramp may be tubular, and may be provided with a vibratory motion by mechanical, hydraulic or electrical means so as to facilitate sliding of the rope-like strand down the ramp between the tumbling tube and the can being filled.
The basic advantage of the device of this invention is that efficiency is boosted considerably, particularly when relatively small cans are employed as in open-end spinning.
Conventional actuators, such as pneumatic actuators, and control means may be used to effect the various movements of the supports, severing devices, etc. during a complete cycle.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the ensuing description of preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.